


Back In The Water

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith comes full circle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In The Water

Is this how it ends? After all the years of striving I find myself back where I started, floundering in the water with the ‘Voice’ in my ear.

What is the ‘Voice’ **saying**? I can’t make it out.

I hear it now, though I don’t want to.

 _Get up!_ it says. _You’re not done yet!_

God, I’m so weary. I hurt all over. I don’t want to.

I hear myself cry out: _”No!”_

Someone else speaks…. a woman’s voice. It whispers a name…

 _”Rose.”_

God’s voice couldn’t move me, but that one word _does_. I struggle to my feet.


End file.
